


半夜十二点发骚

by Olivialoves



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M, M/M, 但是我爽了, 好雷哦意淫啊意淫, 慎入, 我飞了我爽了, 日
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves





	半夜十二点发骚

你上床的时候他已经翻身睡着了。窗外的月光随风徐徐，白丝衬衣盈盈泛着光，他乖巧地侧卧，手伸在被外，耷拉在胸前，睡眼安宁，脸朝窗背朝你，起起伏伏。你跪躺下，爬过去看他睡颜。这是一张从小到大都看不厌的一张脸，小时候温润可爱，现在长大了也端方丰仪，俊眼眉梢，处处透着凌厉风情。但睡着又是水中镜，画中玉，美得不得了。你每时每刻都想拥有他，拥抱他，把他揉入怀里，占有他的惊喜和温柔，稚气和咋呼。怎么都要不够，只想要他属于你。  
今天晚上他甚至没有鼾声，说明心有挂怀，暗自期许某事，睡得不深。你小人度腹，希望他期待的就是你现在想的那档子龌龊事，饮食男女，食色性也。美貌如此，怎能让人不心动神移，侵犯他总会着是最美的那种幻想。  
但他的拒绝总也不算真的拒绝，毕竟这个男孩平日里体育健身一样不拉，想要挣脱开还是可以把场面弄的难堪覆灭。更重要的是爱，你对他的爱，爱慕换来眷恋，天平稳定。  
他的头发还留着上完节目后的卷卷，波浪式的在指腹穿梭。黑的密密睫毛也不是拒绝访问的闭拢，松松的，保护底下玄秘的眼睛。鼻头是无法忽视的稚气，男人与男孩的区别收敛于此。这张平和的脸蕴含的生机在日间绽放活络，现在像院子里的睡莲不染尘埃。你爱他脸上地图般的小雀斑，冒起的痘痘，这只有卸妆后素颜的馈赠，让你欣喜如狂，无价的宝物。  
你的宝贝还蜷缩着，还睡着，突突转动的眼球没有发现异常，安心让他懈怠，放下心防。你抻长那条纹理分明的胳膊，在半空与他十指相扣，温暖的餍足感霎时击中你，平淡也无法忽略，软软地扎成烟花，心绪难平却面色无波。你爱你的男孩给的信任，内心发誓你也会好好爱他。  
撩开薄被，抚慰这片大河山川，男孩呼热的身体，绵滑紧实的肌肉，滑不到尽头的征程。这是你的战场也是你的所有品。这副温顺鲜活的躯体是属于你的，月亮是你的见证人。现在他正微微颤抖，眼球慌乱地波动——他梦里究竟会梦什么呢？  
无限缱绻地贴近他的唇，给这个不安不静的魂灵一个磨蹭粘连的吻。气息交融，交换二氧化碳，彼此的废品，情感的见证。他总算推着你，躲一口气，埋怨地哼了哼。换个方向接着睡。这种游戏你永远玩不厌，尽管另一方现在满心满眼只打算睡觉。也是不能善罢甘休。  
唔，我想你，陪我玩玩吧。  
明天，明天...  
重复的呓语比他更快沉入睡眠，黑甜乡此刻是他唯一的朋友。  
你开始自娱自乐，后来他是必定入局，虽是被迫。手摸进怀里，抓住里面那颗软软，用指腹一遍遍揉搓，像拨弦一样漫不经心，他哎呀了一声，抖抖胸乳，皱着眉头，乳尖硬起来。他还是没有动静，死猪似的放任你在胸口为所欲为。  
你抱怨似的亲他一口，脸颊上的黑痣无比生动。  
陪我玩嘛……  
你把他裤子拔下来，粘着粘液的手指顺着面团臀丰，走进去找到入口，一点点挖起来。  
不要吧，大晚上这么重口。  
哀嚎曳出嘴角，丝丝扣扣，尾音拖的极长，都带着点求饶意味了。  
可我现在就想看磊磊被操得两眼发红，满嘴浪叫。只能是我给的，只有我看到，磊磊是这么乖这么温顺的好宝宝。好不好？  
他愤愤地翻身起来，双腿双手支撑。  
那磊磊哪有说不好的余地。  
脸贴着他腰窝，踏实地用手指插着磊磊，一上一下，前前后后，在高热湿紧的环肉处流连忘返。真丝睡衣空中门户大开，不浪费机会，左手伸上去，捏着他的乳尖，掌心来回碾压那处。  
磊磊越压越低，脸都埋进臂弯里，藏起来不露人。撅高的屁股颤巍巍打着滑，屁股肉荡起白波，小窄缝抖着细密的嫩肉。  
噶就不行啦，不可以喔。  
把着峰瓣，熟门熟路地挖到让他瘫软在床呜咽不止的点，指头狠狠碾过那里。  
磊磊值得奖励吗？  
他呜呜地呻吟，无声地点着头。  
说过要让你哭，爽的浪叫，两眼发红的对不对？  
右手急风骤雨般刮擦碾轧，一次次把那块软肉按的凹入肠肉，根本没有机会突出又被摁下，来回了数十下，磊磊爆发出响亮的泣声，叫声从高昂渐渐到过度支配的脱力细微，叫骂越粗犷操得他就越爽。少年人的嗓音不受控地被情欲纵情洗刷，干嘎粗砺。没气力的公鸭嗓女孩子怎么能喜欢呢。  
满怀红泪的天使转过头来，瓮声瓮气说道你他妈有病吧。  
我的蜜糖 mon cheri.最后再刮一下，抽出手指举在半空。要干净的小孩抓住你手腕，保证爪子不落在他身上。你毫不在意，甚至更加喜悦，俯身给他一千个吻。等不及把手擦干净，满溢的爱涨满胸口，只有接触到他的皮肤，唇纹摸索那片深邃的眼睛，你才能有安全感。  
完了大晚上发疯了。  
他不咸不淡地嘲讽。眨眨眼睛让太重的泪水顺边滑下去。  
就这样？手指搞我一顿就开心了？  
他的呻吟还是晕乎乎的，没缓过劲。你的星图再眨眨眼，嫌弃地从床头取来手纸，把自己和你收拾干净。先擦掉你指头上的粘液，再拿同一张纸草草清理自己。专注又认真，还打着小哈欠。配个鼻涕泡就是二十一世纪最完美晚安招贴画。  
你喜欢他穿着又喜欢他不穿着真丝上衣，头蹭蹭肩胛，赖着不动。你的男孩叹一口气，揽着你的肩，后仰直落，回归躺位，搂着你像搂着欢喜的抱抱熊一样，继续睡觉。只是这次你听到他小巧的鼾声，也追随他的步调沉入梦乡。


End file.
